New York's Green Team
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When Hulk becomes New York's newest vigilante, a certain team of sewer-dwelling heroes and a hot reporter convince him to help save the city from the evil Foot Clan and their merciless leader known as the Shredder. Takes place in the 2014 film universe. Rated M for a girl on girl love scene as well as profanity and violence.
1. New Green Guy

- **New York City** -

 **Shopping Mall**

New York is usually peaceful at night, but not tonight. Several members of the Foot Clan are holding up hostages at a large mall. News reporter April O'Neil is among the hostages. The other hostages are quivering in fear, overwhelmed by the stressful situation. Several hostages were dragged away from the group, only to be shot, amplifying the terror to an unbearable degree. April was shivering as if she was trapped in a freezer, horrified by what these heartless excuses of men were doing to these innocent people.

When a woman's child was grabbed, the lights went out. The men started to freak out, firing wildly with their guns. A few seconds later, the men took the child as well as April as leverage and headed for their large RV's. However, as they drove out of the parking lot, the RV containing April was flipped on its side. April groans as screaming and machine gun fire can be heard, followed by a roar; a roar that didn't sound like it belonged to any animal on Earth. Moments later, all the loud noises stopped as a large figure, obscured by the shadows, carried April out of the RV. April was able to get a brief glimpse of her savior. He was massive, with bright green skin, short black hair, rippling muscles all over, and intense but intimate eyes that glowed a bright green. Before she could properly thank her savior, a police officer arrived, prompting April's rescuer to leap away. Afterwards, the officer takes April to her apartment. The moment April got to her apartment, her roommate ran to her and hugged her. Obviously she heard about the incident at the mall, and thought that April was among the casualties.

* * *

- **Later** -

The individual that saved April leaps across buildings, eventually arriving at an abandoned warehouse at a dock. He opens the heavy sliding doors, walks inside and closes it. He then turns on the light, revealing himself to be the monstrous but misunderstood superhero known as the Incredible Hulk.

" **Ugh**... **Ninjas**..." He mutters to himself as he lays on a large bed that he obviously stole.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Sorry that this chapter is short and for the cheesy ending. I'll probably update it at a later date. If the terrorism act at the beginning made you uncomfortable, please know that wasn't my intention. It's simply a way to make it more cathartic when Hulk (and eventually the Turtles) beat them up.**

 **Next chapter will focus on April asking the Turtles to investigate the Hulk to see if he's an ally, as well as April heading to a club, where her sexual orientation will be revealed. Plus, in this story, April is already aware of the Turtles' existence, yet hasn't heard of Hulk.**


	2. April's Late Night Fun

- **Sewer** -

April walks through the sewers after lifting a manhole cover. After a few minutes, she enters a homely section of the sewer, the door marked, "Home Sweet Sewer". Seconds later, Splinter and the four Turtles leap into view. April smiles as Michelangelo hugs her.

"Angel cakes! I missed you!" Mikey exclaims, still hugging the beautiful woman. "How've you been? Have you found a boyfriend? A girlfriend?" He asks mischievously, to which April blushes.

"No, Mikey. Still single." April answers, knowing Michelangelo would be overjoyed by that, as he fantasizes April being his girlfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Raphael asks, crossing his arms.

"Um, there's a new superhero in town. He's big and strong. The Foot are not happy with him. At all. I want you guys to find out everything you can about him."

Donatello nods. "We'll find out whatever we can, April. You can count on us." He says kindly, receiving a smile from April.

"Thanks, Donny." April says sweetly, noticing Donatello blush afterwards. She had no idea that turtles blushed...

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Bar**

April enters a fancy bar, wearing a leather jacket, a black tank top and jeans. Many women noticed her and smirked, finding April to be highly attractive, though April paid no mind to them as she took a seat at the bar, getting joined soon after by a girl with wavy blonde hair and wearing a revealing blue dress.

"Mind if I sit here?" The woman asks, clearly wanting to be near April, who nods slightly after a few seconds.

"Sure. Not like I could stop you." April remarks as the bartender brings her a beer, smiling as she walks away from April and the other woman.

"Seems every woman in this place can't take their eyes off you..." The woman teases.

April chuckles. "As long as that's the only thing they do."

"Ohhh...someone has trust issues." The woman remarks with a teasing grin as she lightly taps April on the shoulder.

"No, I don't. I just...Well, you can't really trust anyone, you know?" April replies as she takes a swig of her beer.

The woman smiles. "You...actually have a fair point. Well, I'm Evelyn." She says, offering her hand to April, who slowly shakes it.

April smiles lightly as she pulls her hand away. "April. April O'Neil."

"April? The reporter? Wow! You were at that mall when those freaks took those people hostage! It was all over the news. How-How'd you get out of there?"

"Well...someone, or _something_ , saved me. Never got a good look at him. He was very big, though." April says in answer.

Evelyn soothingly rubs her hand along April's arm, clearly trying to calm her down as well as seduce her. "Well...whoever saved you, I'm glad he did."

April looks at Evelyn's hand than her face. "I know what you're doing..."

"What am I doing?" Evelyn teases as her hand moves down to April's waist.

"You're trying to seduce me. You want me to fall for it so you can take me to your place and have sex with me." April says deductively.

Evelyn giggles. "You got me, April. So...are you gonna come with me?"

April smirks before chuckling. "Sure." April pays for her drink as she gets in her car and follows Evelyn to her amazingly fancy house. "Wow! Nice house." She says in astonishment.

"Heh. Thanks, April. Benefits of being rich." Evelyn says with a light chuckle as she leads April upstairs.

* * *

- **Evelyn's Bedroom** -

Evelyn leads April to her room, which had a flatscreen TV, a hot tub, and a large bed with lavender colored flannel sheets. Before April could react, Evelyn shoves April onto her bed, strips down to her undergarments, and aggressively kisses her.

"Mmm...!" Evelyn moans as she keeps kissing April, who can barely keep up with her. "Oh, you're so hot, April...!" She mumbles between kisses before she lifts April's shirt and begins kissing her chest and belly.

April softly chuckles at her words, moaning lowly as Evelyn's soft lips move along her body. She then pushes Evelyn up so she can take off her shirt, revealing a black bra.

Evelyn smiles with lust as she kisses April on the lips hard. "Mmm! Mmmmm!" She moans as her lips press against April's lips and body...

* * *

- **Elsewhere** -

Hulk sits atop a tall building, looking over the city like a makeshift guardian angel when he hears a woman scream as she's dragged into an alley by a bearded man, who begins forcing himself on her. Hulk growls in disgust at the man's actions as he leaps down, getting the man's attention.

" **You know**... **there's many crimes I can tolerate**. **Murder** , **theft** , **arson**. **But rape**? **Intolerable**." Hulk says as he pulls the man away from the woman and throws him far away from her. " **Go**. **I'll deal with him**." Hulk tells her.

"T-Thank you! Thank you so much!" The woman cries out as she hugs Hulk before running off. As soon as the woman disappears from his sight, Hulk approaches the man with his fists clenched.

"No! No, no, no! Please!" The man begs as Hulk pins him with his large foot before lightly punching him in the face.

" **Shut up**." Hulk says in response to his begging before leaping away, unaware of Donatello using his surveilance goggles to record footage of Hulk saving the woman.

"Welll...at least we can deduce that the new guy isn't an enemy. I hope." Donatello softly says to himself as he heads back to the lair...

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I'll try to update this story more often.**


	3. Friend Or Foe?

- **The Lair** -

Donatello returns to the lair, showing the rest of the Turtles a hologram of the video footage he recorded earlier of Hulk saving the woman.

"So...he's _not_ a bad guy?" Michelangelo asks, unsure of what to think about the footage.

Donatello shrugs. "I can't 100% prove it, Mikey, but...yeah."

"Big guy looks like he has a temper problem." Raphael comments as he looks at the footage.

"Sounds like someone we know." Leonardo says sarcastically, receiving a glare from Raph.

"Speaking of that guy, where's April?" Michelangelo asks, to which Leonardo shrugs.

"She'll be back soon, Mikey." Raph says, crossing his arms. "Stop worrying about her so much."

* * *

- **Evelyn's Bedroom** -

Evelyn and April continue to make out passionately, moaning heavily between kisses before Evelyn lays on top of her and begins lightly grinding against April.

"Ahh...Ahh, ahhh, ahhhh!" April moans in sync with Evelyn's movements, which intensified in speed and roughness. "Ahhhh! Ohh!"

"Yes...moan. Scream if you have to..." Evelyn says softly as she grinds even faster.

April arches her neck as she closes her eyes, her mouth wide open as her moans become louder. She wasn't sure how much longer she could go on, as Evelyn knew _exactly_ what to do to tire her out...

"God, you're so hot, April...!" Evelyn says with a giggle as her grinding becomes unbearable on her 'lover'.

"Ahhhh! Ohhhh! God! Ohhh, ohh, ohh! _Ahhhh_!" April screams, unable to go on any longer. Reluctantly, Evelyn stops, looking at a sweat drenched April before kissing her jawline and neck.

"You okay, gorgeous?" She asks April, who tiredly nods as Evelyn wipes some sweat off her forehead.

"Uh-huh. Ohhh...That was...wow." April softly says, barely able to stay awake after what just happened.

"Sounds like I screwed your brains out, April." Evelyn teases as she runs her fingers down April's body.

April giggles and twitches slightly in response to Evelyn's touch. "Hehehe..."

"You okay?" Evelyn asks, noticing her lover twitch.

"Yeah. I'm just _really_ ticklish..." April says, now hating herself for revealing her greatest weakness.

"Ooh. You're ticklish. Good to know." Evelyn says mischievously, obviously planning to tickle April later.

"Evelyn, if you even try it, I'll kick your ass...somehow." April says weakly. After having sex with Evelyn, she could barely move, but was more than willing to try if she tickled her.

"Calm down. I'm not gonna tickle you after you just had sex. I'll do that in the morning..."

April scoffs as she closes her eyes and falls asleep, too exhausted to stay awake anymore.

"Good night, April. Tomorrow, I make you scream some more..." Evelyn softly whispers as she cuddles with her new 'girlfriend'.

* * *

- **Hulk's Warehouse Home** -

Hulk lays in bed, listening to the faint sounds of car horns honking and light chatter from people in the city before hearing a light rumbling sound coming from his stomach.

" **Grrr**... **I hate it when my stomach does that**." Hulk mumbles to himself as he leaves the warehouse to go to a pizzeria that had just closed for the night. Lucky for him, he was able to easily open the back door and steal a pepperoni, black olive and ham pizza that was still warm... _slightly_. He returns to his 'home' in no time flat and begins eating the pizza by himself, secretly wishing that he had someone to share it with, as it was _very_ delicious.

With half the pizza consumed, Hulk suddenly heard a a collection of meows. He looked at the floor and saw as much as six cqts of numerous colors staring at him. Much to his surprise, they didn't seem to be scared of him.

" **Hey** , **kitty cats**. **Got nowhere else to be** , **so you figured this would be the best place to call home**?" Hulk asks, slightly forgetting that cats can't talk. " **Oh**. **Right**. **Cats can't talk**. **My bad**." He says, to which the cats tilt their heads in confusion as one of the smaller cats jumps onto his bed. " **Must be hungry**."

" _Meow_." That was all the cat 'said' as it sniffed the pizza and lightly nibbled on it. Soon, the other cats joined in as Hulk fed them the pieces of ham from the pizza, which they took an immediate liking to.

Hulk smiles. " **Hmmm**... **seems like you guys really love ham**."

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Sorry for posting another short chapter. I'll update it later for length.**


	4. April Might End Early

- **Hospital** -

A beautiful woman with shoulder length black hair, an ample bust, and the face of an angel is working with a patient when her pager rings, indicating her hour is up. As she exits the hospital, some men see her and follow her into an alley, unaware that Hulk is watching them as he prowls around on rooftops.

"Hey, sexy lady. Me and my pals here are looking for some...antidepressant. You look like just the thing we need.."

"Ugh. Just go away. If you know what's good for you, you'll walk away...while you still can." The woman says.

"Ooh! You got a mouth on you! I like that in a woman." One of the thugs said.

" **Great**. **More rapists**..." Hulk mumbles to himself as he watches the men surround the woman. Having enough, Hulk prepares to intervene, only to see some of the thugs run away, screaming in terror.

"M-Monster!" Some of the men screamed as the men shouted. By the time Hulk reached the woman, a large cat-like creature stood in the woman's place, holding the leader of the thugs by the throat.

"You do this again, in fact, if you go anywhere in this city, preying on innocent people, I will find you, and eat both your arms and then both of your legs and then I'll eat your face right off of your head. Do you understand?"

"Please..." That was all the man could say. He was horrified, to say the least.

"Yes. So you will be this arm-less, leg-less, face less thing, won't you? Rolling down the street. Like a turd...in the wind. Do you feel me?" The creature said menacingly.

"What the hell are you?" The man asked, practically crapping himself at this point.

"I...am Dark Cat. Hmmm...on second thought..." The beast said before murdering the man, horrifically mauling him with its claws and fangs, unaware that Hulk saw the whole thing.

" **Oof**. **Gnarly**." Hulk says in response. The creature gasps as it reverts to its human form.

"Ahhh! Um, h-hi." She says, covering her chest, which was bare. "You wouldn't happen to have a spare shirt I could borrow by any chance, would you?"

Hulk shakes his head. " **No**. **Sorry**."

The woman sighs. "Well, this is awkward. Heh. Here I am, mauling a man and asking for a shirt, and then I meet a...big green man?"

Hulk chuckles. " **Not** **exactly a man, but thanks for being so understanding**." Hulk says with a smile, happy that someone could understand what he was.

"No problem. Heh. I'm Deborah. Deborah Mitchell." She says as she holds her hand out to the large behemoth standing before her.

Hulk smiles as he lightly shakes it. " **Pleasure to meet you, Deborah**."

She smiles. "Well...I guess I better get home...before more rapists show up. Heh."

Hulk chuckles as he lets Deborah walk home on her own, since she could clearly take care of herself, as shown by her easily fighting off her would-be assailants. After she disappears from view, Hulk leaps away and runs along the sides of buildings, heading to his makeshift home.

* * *

- **Evelyn's Bedroom** -

Evelyn lays awake as she watches April sleep, her chest moving up and down with each breath. She then sneakily cuffs April to the bed in a spread eagle position.

"You're all mine, O'Neil..." Evelyn quietly says in a seductive manner as she watches April slumber for 39 minutes before finally waking up. Needless to say, April was rather...confused by her current predicament.

"Wha-? What the-?! What the hell?!" April exclaimed as she began to tug on her restraints, which held her firmly in place.

"I'm not done with you yet, beautiful." Evelyn said in answer as she straddles the beautiful woman that lays before her, bound to her bed.

"Evelyn...if you don't untie me right now, I'll-" April says before being interrupted by Evelyn, who leans her face towards April's.

"You'll what...?" Evelyn asks tauntingly. She was in control, and April was helpless.

"I'll-I'll scream!" April says somewhat confidently, though Evelyn scoffs at the empty threat.

"My house has soundproof paneling. Nobody outside can hear us, to be more specifically." Evelyn smugly says as she straddles April and begins to tickle her, scribbling her fingers along her ribs and sides.

"Hahahahahahaha! No! No! Hahahahahahaha! Stop it!" April pleads and squirms under her lover.

"Hehehe. No..." Evelyn teasingly says, continuing to tickle April.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Don't tickle me! Evelyn, please stop! I hate being tickled! Hahahahahahaha! I'm serious! Stop it!" April begs.

* * *

- **Hulk's Warehouse Home** -

Hulk returns home, the plethora of cats greeting him by meowing repeatedly. Hulk rolls his eyes as he lays down in bed.

" **Ugh**..." Hulk groans as he rolls around in the bed, several cats laying on the bed with him. " **Really? You gotta share the bed? Come on**..." He complains as he sits up, noticing that he's out of pizza. He sighs and leaves, stealing another pizza like before and heading back. When he returns 'home', he notices that even more cats have arrived. " **Great. More cats**..." He walks past them amd sits on his bed, opening the pizza box and swiftly snatches two pieces, leaving the rest for the cats.

* * *

- **Evelyn's Bedroom** -

Evelyn continues to tickle April, who was now crying in anguish at this point, having been tickle tortured for two hours now. "Ahhhh! Hahahahaha! No more! Evelyn, please! Hahahaha! Don't tickle me anymore! Help me!"

"But you're so sexy when I tickle you...and dig into those cute little armpits as you scream!" Evelyn teases as she tickles April's underarms with her pointed nails. "Maybe I'll tickle you to death...but that'd take days..."

April gasps in horror at the idea of slowly being tickled to her last breath, and struggles in her restraints. "No! Evelyn, don't tickle me to death!"

Evelyn giggles at April as she wiggles her fingers towards April's exposed underarms. "Don't worry. I won't kill you...I just want to play a bit longer..."

* * *

-Turtles' Lair-

Michelangelo paces around impatiently, getting more worried by April's absence. "She's been gone for too long; she might be in danger!"

Raphael groans in annoyance at his brother's worry. "Will you give it a rest?! She is fine!" He says, unaware of April's impending doom...


End file.
